In recent years, a non-contact integrated circuit (IC) card which can perform communication with a reader/writer (or an information processing apparatus having a reader/writer function) in a non-contact manner is in widespread use. The reader/writer performs communication with the non-contact IC card using a magnetic field of a specific frequency such as, for example, 13.56 MHz as a carrier wave. Specifically, the reader/writer can perform communication with the non-contact IC card by the reader/writer transmitting a carrier wave on which a carrier wave signal is placed and the non-contact IC card which receives the carrier wave at an antenna returning a response signal for the carrier wave signal received through load modulation.
Further, the non-contact IC card can be driven using a voltage (inductive voltage) which is generated in accordance with a magnetic field when a magnetic field generated from the reader/writer passes through a communication antenna, as a power source. Therefore, the non-contact IC card can perform various kinds of processing relating to communication with the reader/writer without the need for another power source. Further, a technology in which a case where a user possesses a plurality of non-contact IC cards is taken into account has also been proposed (see Patent Literatures 1, 2, etc.).